


Organs

by PandaEmpress



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sad, Yuuri swears, dont hate me, out of body experience, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEmpress/pseuds/PandaEmpress
Summary: Ya know, sometimes its a little hard to breathe.





	

Victor always did an extreme spring clean every Saturday morning without fail. Dusting shit that didn't need dusting. Scrubbing shit that didn't need scrubbing. He's like a goddamn cleaning machine.

 

~~_a beautiful goddamn cleaning machine_ ~~

 

So as I sit here beside my 'sleeping' self, I contemplate how strange it is to feel such agony and yet not a single tear, not a single raspy breath could escape me.

 

_I'm so sorry_

 

He was vacuuming the carpet with that stupid pink frilly apron, I probably would have mocked him like I usually did and he probably would have flashed me a wink over his shoulder as usual...

 

_But... ~~t~~ ~~here were tumors, lots of tumors, all over my head~~_

 

I had wanted to tell him, I really had. But how do you tell the only person you've ever loved that you're going to die?

 

_~~coward~~ _

 

He was coming my way, probably to tell me to get up so he could fluff the cushions. Wasn't there supposed to be some sort light?  _A gateway to the afterlife?_

 

~~_i don't wanna see this_ ~~

 

He smiled so _lovingly_  at my 'sleeping' face, you'd have sworn he'd seen an angel.  _Couldn't he see I wasn't breathing?_

 

~~_i don't want to see this_ ~~

 

His hand touched my cheek, gently stroking stray strands of hair from my face. 

 

~~_fuck Victor no_ ~~

 

"Yuuri, wake up."

 

A small smile. A pause.

 

"Yuuri!"

 

His eyebrow raised as his smile faded into a more uncharacteristic agitated expression.

 

"I know you can hear me."

 

My head simply fell to the side, my body limb. 

 

Two fingers snapped to my pulse, followed by a vacant expression.

 

_"...Yuuri?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked. Its been a while.


End file.
